


An 18+ Daydream Charm

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: George has a special Birthday Surprise for his twin.





	An 18+ Daydream Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. Probably the last smutty piece of the series.

"Happy Birthday, Freddie!” George grinned broadly at his brother.

“Happy Birthday, Georgie!” Fred beamed back.

“Soooo, big brother? How d’you like being 19?”

“Haha, can ask you the same thing, can’t I?”

George had just gotten up and immediately joined his twin in the kitchen were Fred was busy preparing breakfast. The twins now hugged each other tightly and immersed into a loving kiss. Far too soon for George’s liking, Fred broke the kiss though. “I wanna give you your birthday present!” he blurted out enthusiastically. George couldn’t help but smile. Seeing his brother behaving like an excited little child made him incredibly happy and a huge wave of love and affection swept through him. “Alright, start then. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he winked. Fred grinned and handed George a purple envelope on which he had written “Georgie” in golden letters. George opened it excited and pulled out two strips of paper. “I got us tickets to the Weird Sisters concert next month! And before that I thought I’d take you to that fancy muggle restaurant, Hermione told us about. What d’you think?” - “Wow, Freddie! That’s brilliant! I always wanted to see them live again, with you. And without the whole school around us. Thank you!” George gave Fred another hug and a brief kiss before the older twin could answer. “I’m glad you like it! Dancing to them with Angelina was fun but I’m sure it’ll be far better with you, Love,” he beamed, “Now, where’s my present?” - “Always so impatient,” laughed George, “Well, come with me, I need to do some explaining beforehand.”

George took Fred’s hand in his and led him to the sofa in their living room where they both sat down, facing each other. “Ok, Freddie, you know of course that our patented Daydream Charms sell like hot Cauldron Cakes, right? Sooo, I secretly experimented a bit and I’ve now made a protoype that I want you to try out.” Fred looked a little confused. “But I’ve tested loads of Daydream Charms before. What’s new about this one?” - “Well…” George smirked, “This one shouldn’t be sold to customers under the age of 18. In fact, this particular one shouldn’t be sold to anyone because I’ve made it especially for you.” This seemed to intrigue Fred greatly, “Now _that_ sounds exciting! I wanna try it immediately!” George grinned and pulled a piece of parchment out from behind the sofa cushion. “Here’s the incantation. Make yourself comfortable, the daydream will last the standard 30 minutes and after that I’ve got another surprise for you. While you’re out, I’ll get dressed and check with Verity to make sure she’ll be fine with managing the shop on her own for a day. I’ll be back before you wake up, though.” George pressed one more kiss onto Fred’s forehead, then watched him lying down on the soda and muttering the spell. As soon as he was sure that Fred’s mind was somewhere else, he quickly showered, got dressed, then quietly left their flat and headed down the stairs to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

***

Fred woke up on the sofa and looked around, slightly confused, as the front door of the flat opened. George came in, carrying a mid-size black box under his arm. “Everything alright, Freddie?” - “George! What-” - “Here, this one’s for you!” George grinned, handing his brother the box. Fred sat up and examined the mysterious case. It bore a silver logo saying “The Warped Wizard”. Baffled, he opened the box and pulled out four long dark leather straps, each with a cuff on its end, and a black cloth. “You like it?” George asked his brother, a sly smile on his face. “Well… I must confess, I’m a bit disappointed that you went to Knockturn Alley without me but I must also say, I like the results,” Fred answered, looking up to his younger twin with a grin. “Ha!” George retorted, “You don't even know the results yet! Get your hot ass up from that sofa and move it to the bedroom. Now!” Fred, turned on by his brother’s commanding tone, did as he was told and followed him into their bedroom.

Once there, George took charge once more. "Get undressed, while I prepare the bed," he prompted. Fred felt an erection building as he took off his clothes, whilst watching his brother firmly tying the leather straps to every corner of their bed frame. When George had finished and turned towards his brother again, his gaze fell onto Fred's crotch and he smirked at the sight. "Always impatient, eh? Lie down, I'm gonna tie you up!" Fred lay down on his back and let his twin tie his wrists and ankles to the bed with the corresponding cuffs. George sat back on his knees next to his twin, examining his handiwork. Seeing Fred spread out like this for him, barely able to move, gave him an instant hard-on, but he wanted to restrain himself. At least for now.

George undressed himself too, slowly and keeping eye contact with his brother the whole time. Fred couldn't get enough of the sight of the lean but still trained body, although or because it was so similar to his own he didn't know. Nor did he care, really. All he knew was that he loved to make that body squirm in his hands and enable it to feel lust and pleasure. Making his twin moan in ecstasy was one of the best feelings in the world. However, the other way around felt just as delicious and Fred was getting quite restless as George took so long to undress.

Of course, the younger twin knew full well what he was doing. When he had finished his striptease, he positioned himself on the bed, hovering above his brother. He supported himself on his arms on either side of Fred's head, his legs between the spread and tied ones. He lowered his head so that his mouth was inches from his twin's. "What are you gonna do to me?" Fred asked in anticipation, feeling his cock already twitching with need. But George merely grinned at him. He wasn't going to give away too much too soon. He wanted to tease his brother first. "So eager, Freddie, I really like that!" he said in a low, seductive voice, "But be a little patient, we got all the time in the world! Verity is downstairs and everything's running smoothly. So... I think I'm gonna start with a kiss." George leaned down to kiss Fred tenderly, slowly slipping his tongue into his brother's mouth. Fred was delighted to kiss him back. Feeling the soft brushes of his twin’s tongue against his own, he thoroughly enjoyed the kiss but he wanted more and wasn't as restrained as his other half.

That was reason enough for George to break the kiss. He sat back on his knees again and smiled. "Well, if you're so keen to use your tongue..." he said while he gently but firmly stroked his fingernails lengthwise from Fred's collarbone down to his thigh, "...Why don't you suck me off, dear? After all, it's my birthday too." Fred, who had shuddered in pleasure at the touch of his twin's fingers was happy to do as requested. As soon as George had moved himself up and slowly started to thrust into his brother's mouth, Fred began to suck him with gusto. He let his tongue swirl around the head each time George retreated and when he moved forward again, Fred took in the whole length. George moaned and kept thrusting, savoring the warmth surrounding him and the maddening touches of his brother’s tongue. He was careful to not choke his twin too much though and stayed attentive to possible signs that he was going too far or too fast, given that Fred’s means of communication were currently quite restricted. As Fred licked some precum from the slit and made a strangled noise, George pulled out of his mouth and looked at him questioningly. “Are you alright?” - “‘Course I am! You just taste so damn good!” Fred grinned.

This relieved George but he knew that he couldn’t possibly go on like before. If he kept letting Fred suck him like that, he wouldn’t last two more minutes but he didn’t want to come just yet. Instead, he kissed his brother again, then nibbled at the soft spot behind Fred’s ear affectionately and therewith drew an entranced moan from him. After that, George started to trace his way downwards, letting his tongue glide over freckled skin and eliciting more sweet, lustful sighs in the process. The tied redhead tightened his arms in their straps as his brother licked down his stomach whilst simultaneously softly pinching Fred’s nipples. If he could have, he would have tangled his hands in George’s ginger strands and guided his head further down. Fred felt his brother’s lips curling into a smile on his stomach while his hands wandered to Fred’s balls, squeezing them slightly. “Dammit, George, just suck me, please!” the older twin blurted out when he couldn’t take it anymore. George looked up at him, grinning mischievously, “ _So_ impatient! As hot as your begging is, if you start complaining about my actions, I guess, I’ll have to shut you up, don’t I?” In one swift movement, he grabbed the black box and fished out the black cloth, then quickly gagged his brother with it. Fred rolled his eyes in a mixture of resignation and thrill and willingly accepted the new, additional restriction. As much as he wanted his twin to carry on with caressing him, he also couldn’t help but feeling immensely turned on by being at the other’s mercy. He knew George would satisfy him sooner or later and that anticipation had its own breathtaking quality for him.

Now that he had quietened him, George took immense pleasure in the sounds his twin gave off through the cloth as he started to slowly bob his head up and down Fred's hardened cock. He was kneeling between the spread and tied legs again and softly fondled his brother's inner thighs and balls in alteration while sucking him at the same time. Fred felt like he would melt at the soft touches of George’s tongue as it circled the head and licked precum from it. He gave a high-pitched whimper and wriggled desperately in the straps that bound him as George suddenly let go of him to suck on his own fingers. “Shush Freddie, I’ll go on in an instant,” he said in a soothing voice and sure enough, he promptly turned his attention back to sucking his twin's dick. The cloth in his mouth muffled the loud groan Fred gave off as George carefully pushed one salvia-coated finger into Fred’s opening. Still sucking him, George gave his brother a brief scrutinizing gaze to make sure he was alright. Taking Fred’s closed eyes and his lustful face as confirmation, George continued his actions, increasing the pace and one by one adding more fingers. Fred was really close now. He felt more and more heated and was breathing heavily through his nostrils as the relieving orgasm built within him - but then George stopped what he was doing. Frustrated and desperate, Fred pulled on the straps with all four bound limbs and made indignant and ire sounds that were still muffled by his gag.

“Not so fast, Freddie, I’m not done with you yet,” George told him, “I’m gonna shag you first, you know? But for that, I think it makes sense to untie your legs, don’t you?” Fred growled at his brother, but nodded. “Alright,” George said while he opened the cuffs at Fred’s ankles, “And I’ll take off that gag, but only if you promise to behave. Will you?” Fred nodded again and was freed of the cloth in his mouth. “You’ll pay for that, George, I’m telling you!” was the first thing he spat out. His brother laughed at this, “I'm sure I will. But I know you love me teasing you.” Fred scowled and grumbled to himself. Yes, he did love George’s teasing but he also wanted to be relieved of the pressure that had built within him. Before he could decide whether to stay resentful or not, however, his twin successfully brought Fred’s mind off this train of thought by engulving him in a deep and loving kiss. As he felt George’s tongue delicately playing with his own, while hands were tenderly caressing his hips and thighs, he simply couldn’t stay mock mad any longer but was completely swamped by the intense love he felt for his brother.

“Ok, so now some lube makes sense, I think,” George stated plainly and reached for the small tube on their bedside cabinet. Despite having stretched his brother already, George spread a very generous amount of lube onto his own erection. Then he grabbed his twin’s hips and as he felt Fred’s legs swung around his back, he pushed into him, slowly but determined. Fred held on to the straps that his arms were still bound to, to stabilize himself. Then he closed his eyes again and succumbed completely into the overpowering pleasure as George found a delicious rhythm that gradually became faster. Every move his brother made, every thrust into him, sent waves of lust through Fred’s whole body, the firm hands on his hips, the thumbs pushing into his groin, added to the pleasure. He felt like he might burst with ecstasy as George kept hitting his prostate. “Fuck! George, you’re amazing!” he panted and therewith obviously touched a nerve in his brother. George had already been on the edge but when he heard his lover’s voice groaning his name, he simply couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He came hard, Fred’s name on his lips, spilling his seed into him in four consecutive jolts. The pleasure was so intense that he was close to tears. Yet, he quickly gathered himself again. Instead of collapsing onto his twin as he would have loved to do, he pulled out of Fred, quickly untied his arms and turned around on all fours, sticking his butt out at his brother. “I believe you wanted to get back at me for teasing you?” he asked, still out of breath. “Go on then, I’ve prepped myself beforehand. Fuck me as hard as you want, just be so kind to use a little lube.”

Fred didn’t need to be told twice. He kneeled behind his brother and spread some lube onto his own cock that was still throbbing and leaking precum. Then he pushed the whole length of his shaft into his twin in one swift movement. Too weak to speak, George merely groaned and gestured that he was alright. Fred started thrusting into him from behind, his pace already being rapid to begin with but quickly becoming even more frantic. Due to his brother’s teasing and the more than lustful lovemaking that had followed, he didn't need long to get to the edge again. “You - feel - so - good!” he gasped, each word punctured by a hard thrust. Feeling George’s tightness around him was simply too good to endure. He cried out his brother’s name loudly when he finally came and all-consuming relief flowed through every single fiber of his body. Completely exhausted, both twins toppled down next to each other and, breathing heavily, waited for their heartbeats to slow down again. When they had calmed down a little, George turned to his brother and smiled apologetically, “I hope I didn’t tease you too much.” Fred merely grinned back at his twin and responded with a tender kiss, “Did I just fuck your brains out or what?” he laughed, “I loved it, Georgie, I love _you_. That was fucking amazing!” He pulled his brother close to him and they wrapped each other in a tight embrace. Exhausted as they both were, they soon got drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

***

As Fred woke up on the sofa and looked around, his eyes immediately fell on George sitting opposite him. “You seem to have liked your daydream, Love” the younger twin grinned with his gaze fixed on Fred’s hard-on that was visible through his pants. Fred sat up and took a moment to come back to his senses. The realization that he had indeed been daydreaming needed a bit to sink in. “Bloody hell, George, how on earth did you do that? It was SO realistic! Much more than our regular daydreams and they’re fantastic already!” George grinned broadly, “I told you I’ve been experimenting. We can set up a whole line of those 18+ daydreams. With fictional characters, mind you,” he winked. Fred slumped back onto the sofa and looked at his twin, shaking his head in astonishment, “Merlin’s pants, that was incredible. Too bad, it’s only been a dream though.” At this, a sly smirk spread across George’s face, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Remember that I said you’d get another surprise?” he asked and pulled out something from under the sofa. Fred looked at him disbelievingly as George handed him a black box with a silver logo from “The Warped Wizard” on it. He opened it and found four dark leather straps with cuffs and a black cloth inside. Then he gaped at George who had just stood up and held out his hand, “Happy Birthday, Freddie! Now get your hot ass up from that sofa and move it to the bedroom! And quick!” Turned on by this commanding tone, Fred took his brother’s hand and, full of anticipation, followed him into their bedroom.


End file.
